


A special Valentine's day for Dean Winchester

by MishaK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After 15X15, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: Background: Jack reversed the spell successfully to Billie which she had casted on him, with the help by Amara. Billie and Chuck have died together; Jack then became the new God. Jack sent all the monsters to Purgatory and Rowena already shut down the gateway to the Hell. Humans on Earth is finally safe from most supernatural forces. Jack successfully created more angels but he did not want angels to interact with humans anymore, so he summoned all the angels on earth back to the Heaven, and then unilaterally closed it: that is, only angels can enter, but not leave. For some reasons, Castiel chose to return to Heaven with Jack, even he and Dean had already been together.2 years later, Castiel became a human and came back to Dean. They lived in bunker together with a black cat also called Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	A special Valentine's day for Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write Destiel fiction last year. I would like to take a challenge to write a fiction in English but I think my English is not good enough, so I try to write a very short one. Also, I would like to thank William for editing the story!

Today is the Valentine's day which Dean Winchester always calls it “Unattached Drifter Christmas”. Everybody inside the bar incarnated as a hunter and tried their best to hunt for a sexy partner for one-night stand.

Dean looked around examining the bar and he found that he couldn’t get his eyes off someone in front of the bar counter. He stood up and walked over to his prey but a hot chick beat his to it, so Dean just sat down and watched them. It didn't take long that the chick has left alone. Dean stood up again but walked only for few steps and he found that another chick already took the seat beside his prey. He felt a little bit frustrated and stepped back to his original seat and stared at both of them. After the chick left, Dean found that a guy seemed like to walk over to the same target and Dean could not endure anymore. He felt like he was playing musical chairs and dived for the seat beside his prey. He raised his eyebrows with a winning smile to his opponent after holding the chair tight. 

“There are so many people here… can I buy you a drink?” 

The guy took a look to Dean, he frowned for a while and nodded his head. 

“First time here? I’ve never seen you before.” Dean waved to the bartender and ordered 2 glasses of whiskey with soda before turning his prey again. 

“Yeah.” The guy responded coldly.

“It’s so much busier here than usual. As it’s Valentine's day… you know, everybody doesn’t want to be alone, everyone wants some love… and you want the same thing, right?” Dean deliberately leaned towards to his prey’s ear by using sexy and teasing voice for saying the last sentence. 

“I’m not alone! I’ve just been inexplicably left behind here by someone!” His prey looked like quite angry. 

“Well, his great loss. I’m Bert.” Dean have already put his hand on the lap of his prey. "Do you mind telling me your name and let's get to know each other better?” 

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel said in unpleasant tone. “We really need to know each other more deeply. I don’t understand what are you doing? Dean.” 

“No! I said that you are Ernie tonight, don’t your remember? This is role-play, dude, team spirit! You need to cooperate with me. Let's do it again!” 

“I’m Ernie.” Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean. “Let's get to know each other better.” He said with a sigh.

***********************************

“Aren't we going back to bunker? What are we doing here?” When they arrived at a motel near to the bar, Castiel seemed quite unexpected.

“What’s bunker?” Ernie, do you like the place without window?” Dean is still reveling in role-playing obviously.

“Dean! You suddenly said that you wanted to go to a bar, I haven’t put Castiel back to the room yet! He never stays in one place, he will scurry around in the bunker!” Castiel sounded very upset.

“Relax, it’s just only one night. How dangerous is the bunker? I can vouch for the safety of the black cat.” Dean whistled when he had opened the door of the honeymoon suite. “Wow! The room is so beautiful! Let’s enjoy it, Ernie.” How could he give up the prey in hand? Dean just wondered how to make Castiel lay down in the bed throughout the night when he stared at the big round bed in the middle of the room.

“Are you just that obsessed with role playing? Alright, I'll be Christian Grey!” Castiel spoke loudly with a serious look.

It turned out that the person who couldn't leave the big round bed throughout the night was Dean. He felt sore and ache all over. A painful sensation from a certain part of the body made him feel feeble and unable to move on the bed. Although Castiel has become a human, as a former angel, his fierceness power remained unchanged. Actually, it’s a new and exciting experience for Dean, but definitely he didn’t want to do it again. Also, he swore not to let Castiel to watch any S&M movie again. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this story! Actually this story extracted from chapter 13 of "Hello stranger, is that you?". Hope you could enjoy it! Also, I'll take another challenge to write a longer story in English and I hope I could finish within this year.


End file.
